Misturas de Amor
by The Sisters Black
Summary: Por um lado temos as garotas mais populares de Hogwarts! Por outro, temos os Marotos, que são tão populares e desejados quanto elas! Porém, há sempre algo que os impede de ficarem juntos mas o verdadeiro problema é quem ficará com quem! Quer descobrir?
1. Trailer

_Nossa primeira fic aqui... Sejam boazinhas e deixem muiiiiiiiitas reviews...  
E apenas para dizer que apenas as personagens que não são citadas nos livros de Harry Potter são totalmente nossos!  
Agora, apresentando... TAM TAM TAM TAM...

* * *

_

**Trailer**

**Por um lado temos as garotas...**

- Lily!

- Lorena!

- Jessy, Jaci e Helen... Sim, sim... Nós ainda sabemos os nossos nomes, Black!

**Sensuais...**

- Não acredito que estejas fazendo isso! – murmurou Lily, vendo Lorena subir levemente a saia.

- Lily... Apenas estou com calor!- disse Lorena, sorrindo, vendo que tinha captado o olhar do maroto.

- No inverno! - repreendeu a garota.

**Corajosas...**

- O quê! Uma garota não pode ser batedora!

- Algum problema, Black! Ou tem medo que eu o faça cair da vassoura, logo que estiver a voar?- perguntou Jaci, entrando dentro do balneário nesse preciso momento.

**Atrevidas...**

- Olá, Lily...

- Ah, és tu Potter...

- Sim, sou eu… Estava aqui a perguntar-me porque ainda não vieste comigo a Hogsmeade...

- Queres que te refresque a memória?- perguntou Lily, dando um sorriso maroto.

**Inteligentes...**

- Helen, o que é mesmo a animagia?

- Animagia é a capacidade de uma pessoa de se transformar num animal...- suspirou Helen pela décima vez.

- E essa pessoa chama-se animago, não é?

- Sim, Lorena...

- E como é mesmo o feitiço?- perguntou Jaci, enrolando um fio de cabelo no dedo.

**Simpáticas...**

- POTTER!

- Eu não fiz nada!

- ENTÃO O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO NO BANHEIRO DAS GAROTAS ESCUTANDO A NOSSA CONVERSA?

- Lily... Se calhar ele entrou lá sem querer...- murmurou Jessy, vendo que a ruiva estava quase a bater no maroto.

- SEM QUERER! EU TE MATO, POTTER!

- Só se for com beijinhos, Lily...

**Digamos que... são todas diferentes...**

- Ás vezes pergunto-me como podemo-nos dar tão bem juntas...

**No outro lado temos os garotos...**

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew...

- Eu até os achava o grupo mais caliente de Hogwarts se não fosse pelo Petti.

- Pensei que detestavas os marotos, Lorena...

- Lily. Temos que apreciar uma obra-de-arte quando a vemos...

- Sim... Mesmo quando a queremos deitar para o lixo...- disse Jaci, fazendo as outras rirem-se.

**Com as mesmas qualidades que as garotas...**

- Remus! Pensava que tu eras o cérebro do grupo!

- E porque o seria?

- Bem... Eu sou o sensual do grupo... O Pontas é... bem...

- É melhor não continuares...

**Com poucas diferenças, é claro...**

- Esperem aí... Quem afinal ficou com a Adams?

- Eu!- disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

**O que os impediria de não se darem bem?**

- GUERRA DE COMIDA!- gritou Sirius, após ter visto quem lhe tinha atirado com a tarte de melaço na cabeça.

- Lorena... Porque fizeste isso!

- Relaxa, Lily... Eles acabam sempre por ficar com as culpas, não é?

**Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma... Depois disto...**

Q- uem se atreveu a comer o MEU bolo!

- Eu não fui...

- Nem eu...

- Muito menos eu...

- E nem olhes para mim... Eu estou de dieta!

- Como se eu acreditasse que vocês resistiriam a uma bela e apetitosa fatia de bolo de chocolate!

- Pensando melhor... Acho que me recordo de qualquer coisa...

**Misturas de Amor**

**Quem ficará com quem?**


	2. Guerra de Comida

**Misturas de Amor**

por _The Sisters Black

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º 1**

"_Guerra de Comida"

* * *

_

_Em Busca de Novos Talentos!_

_Se é do sexo feminino e tem mais de catorze anos venha participar no nosso concurso de novos talentos!  
__Se quer ser actriz, cantora ou dançarina, não hesite em inscrever-se no maior desfile de talentos de sempre, até dia 30 de Outubro!  
__O concurso decorrerá dia 31 de Outubro, em Hogsmeade, em que ocorrerá a primeira eliminatória.  
__Para mais informações, contacte-nos, enviando a sua coruja.  
_

_Com todos os comprimentos,  
__Agência Lil'Star._

- Sabes… Para um concurso tem pouca informação!- disse Helen, espreitando por cima do ombro de Lorena, que lia um dos muitos panfletos, que se encontravam espalhados pela Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts inteira.

- Acho que o Dumbledore vai explicar melhor hoje ao jantar…- tentou explicar Lorena, ainda pensativa, arrancando o panfleto da parede e continuando a encará-lo, à medida que acompanhava a sua amiga Helen, até aos jardins da escola, onde vários grupos de amigos, se divertiam à beira do lago, na última tarde de Verão.

- Mas estás a pensar em concorrer?- perguntou Helen, não se espantando pela amiga acenar afirmativamente, com o seu típico sorriso sensual a aparecer no rosto.

- Digamos que é a oportunidade que tenho andado à procura!- disse Lorena, com os olhos a brilharem intensamente.

- Lorena! Helen! Finalmente! Onde estiveram, durante este tempo todo?- perguntou Jessy, com um sorriso simpático, aproximando-se delas.

Como forma de resposta, Lorena estendeu-lhe o panfleto e olhou em volta. Estavam no campo de Quidditch e parecia que as provas de selecção de novos jogadores para a equipa de Quidditch tinham já terminado. Apenas, dois jogadores é que se encontravam no campo a discutir sobre algo.

Ohando ainda para trás das costas de Jessy, que lia o panfleto interessada, viu a sua melhor amiga, Lily Evans, a olhar furiosa para um dos jogadores, que Lorena teve a certeza que seria James Potter.

Lorena sorriu e aproximou-se da amiga.

Lily, Lorena, Jaci, Jessy e Helen formavam o grupo de raparigas mais conhecido de toda Hogwarts. Todas elas eram muito diferentes umas das outras. Até Jaci e Lorena, que eram irmãs gémeas, tinham diferenças óbvias.

Lily Evans tinha cabelos ruivos, que caíam numa cascata de fogo até ao meio das costas, entre ondulações e caracóis. Era a terceira mais alta do grupo e era muito elegante. Mas o que atraía mais os rapazes, eram os seus olhos de um verde esmeralda intenso. Tinha notas altíssimas, sem ter muito esforço, e era a mais ousada das cinco.

Lorena e Jaci Cortez eram de origem espanhola e vinham de uma família muito antiga de feiticeiros.

Por um lado, Lorena era a mais sensual, com longos cabelos negros, em ondulações confusas e atrevidas, e por outro, Jaci era a mais corajosa, tendo cabelos negros curtos rebeldes. Possuíam, ambas, olhos cinzentos, que costumavam mudar para um azul muito escuro, e eram dotadas de curvas perfeitas que faziam inveja a muitas raparigas e cobiça a muitos rapazes. Tinham a pele morena e um sorriso sensual, sendo mais utilizada por Lorena do que por Jaci. Esta última tinha já uma grande capacidade para o desporto e até era muito boa. Não era muito feminina, ao contrário da irmã, mas isso não a impedia de sair com rapazes, quase todos os fins-de-semana livres, a Hogsmeade.

Jessica Jones, ou simplesmente Jessy, era a mais simpática e tímida de todas, sendo a defensora dos mais fracos e inocentes, mas quando ficava furiosa, o que era muito raro, era melhor ninguém se atravessar no seu caminho, porque aí ela se tornava a pessoa mais perigosa à fase da terra. Jessy era o tipo de rapariga que impressionava rapazes tímidos, tendo cabelos loiros em caracóis perfeitos até aos ombros e uma pequena franja, que fazia os seus brilhantes olhos mel sobressaírem. Era um pouco mais baixa que Lily, mas elegante do mesmo modo. Era a defensora dos inocentes e indefesos e, perigosamente, o Cupido de Hogwarts… Perigosamente porquê? Já juntara os pares mais bizarros e estranhos que Hogwarts vira.

E, por último, mas não menos importante, Helen Love. Era a mais inteligente do grupo, pois tinha, também, a mesma capacidade de Lily, em não se esforçar muito para tirar a nota máxima num exame, e conseguia reter uma informação logo à primeira leitura. Tinha cabelos castanhos muito claros e volumosos, em cachos minúsculos, e olhos de um azul cristalino puro, que se escondiam, muitas vezes, por trás de uns óculos de aro prateado. Era da mesma altura que Jessy e elegante e possuía um sorriso perfeito. Era costume vê-la na biblioteca a estudar e era a psicóloga e a vidente do grupo.

Todas elas pertenciam aos Gryffindor e também à torcida da equipa de Quidditch, à excepção de Jaci, que tentava entrar na equipa. Tinham-se conhecido no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e a partir daí tinham formado o grupo de raparigas mais conhecido de toda Hogwarts. Além de serem conhecidas pela sua formosura, eram conhecidas também pelos sarilhos que causavam, principalmente Lily e Lorena, quando ficavam as duas sozinhas, sem a vigilância de Helen.

- Deixa-me adivinhar… Tiveste uma briga com o Potter!- disse Lorena, sentando-se ao lado de Lily, que continuava a deitar fumo pelas orelhas.

- Viraste agora a Helen?- perguntou Lily, virando-se para Lorena, mas não conseguindo evitar um sorriso divertido dirigido à amiga.

- Ainda não… Não tenho a sua inteligência ainda, sabes…- riu-se Lorena, cruzando as pernas.

- Mas, tens talento!- disse Helen, devolvendo-lhe o panfleto.

- Oh meu deus! Vais concorrer!- perguntou Lily, arrancando-lhe o panfleto das mãos.

- Claro que sim! Não sou daquelas que perde uma oportunidade, só porque tem medo!- disse Lorena, olhando para os dois jogadores que discutiam, interessada.

- Acho que fazes bem…- disse Lily, olhando de novo para o campo, de onde vinham gritos confusos, de uma rapariga para um rapaz.

- Credo! O que aquela está para lá discutir? Ela ainda vai ter um esgotamento nervoso…- disse Lorena, levantando-se.

- O idiota do Potter quer que ela mude de ideias em relação ao querer ser batedora…- disse Lily, furiosa de novo.

- Diz que não é uma posição para uma rapariga…- interviu Jessy, ao pé delas.

- Eu também acho…- disse Helen, recebendo olhares confusos das amigas.- Jaci pode-se magoar!

- O objectivo do jogo é ela magoar os outros!- disse Lorena, não se preocupando muito com o facto da própria irmã ir parar à Ala Hospitalar, mal tocasse no campo, no primeiro jogo dessa temporada.

- Sim… E essa regra também tem que ser seguida pela equipa contrária…- disse Helen.

- Oh… Eu sei, Helen! Não sou assim tão ignorante! Mas ela sempre se safou bem!- disse Lorena, sorrindo.

- É melhor irmos lá ter… Ela ainda vai ter mesmo um esgotamento nervoso!- disse Lily, vendo que já se ouviam os gritos de Jaci nas bancadas.

- NUNCA PENSEI QUE FOSSES TÃO MACHISTA, POTTER!- gritava Jaci, balançando, perigosamente, o bastão que tinha seguro numa das mãos.

- E NÃO SOU! JACI! É PERIGOSO! PODES-TE MAGOAR E DEPOIS FICAMOS SEM JOGADOR!- gritou James, num volume um pouco mais baixo do de Jaci.

- ISSO TUDO POR SER UMA RAPARIGA! O BLACK TAMBÉM JÁ FOI PARA A ALA HOSPITALAR UM MILHAR DE VEZES COM O BRAÇO PARTIDO E TU NUNCA TE PREOCUPASTE MUITO COM O FACTO DE PODER ESTAR A AFECTAR A EQUIPA!- gritou Jaci, levantando o bastão de repente quase batendo na cara de Lorena, que já estava ao pé dela.

- Hey!- disse ela, olhando para a irmã.- Acalma-te! Ainda magoas alguém com esse bastão!

Jaci revirou os olhos e bufou furiosa, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

- Potter… Tu sabes que vais acabar por deixá-la entrar… Porque não encurtas um pouco a discussão, para nós pudermos treinar a nova coreografia para o próximo jogo?- perguntou Helen, olhando para James, que olhava de uma forma estranha para Lorena, como se não esperasse vê-la ali tão cedo.

- Como sabes que vou ceder!- perguntou ele, olhando para Helen, mas sem esperar pela resposta virou-se para Lorena: - Não era suposto estares num encontro com o Sirius?

Lorena deu o seu típico sorriso, enquanto as suas amigas começavam-se a rir.

- Que encontro?- perguntou ela, olhando para James, inocentemente.

- Logo vi que tinha sido demasiado fácil…- disse James, sorrindo também, e, depois, suspirando, disse: - O.K. Cortez… Estou a ver que se eu não disser que podes ser batedora, ficamos aqui até amanhã… Estás na equipa…

Jaci saltou de tão contente e abraçou James.

- Não te vais arrepender, James! Obrigado!

- Espero bem que não… Bem, fiquem à vontade! Vou para os balneários!- disse James, despenteando ainda mais os cabelos negros.- Ainda estou para ver como o Sirius vai reagir a isto…

As cinco amigas sorriram com o último comentário de James.

- Oh, sim… O nosso Black vai adorar ter que partilhar a posição com uma rapariga!- disse Lily, sarcasticamente, virando-se para Jaci, que encolheu os ombros com indiferença.

- Vou tomar um duche… Já volto, para ver a vossa nova coreografia!- disse ela, afastando-se rapidamente.

* * *

Após o treino da coreografia, que muitos rapazes foram espreitar, e de um longo duche fresco nos balneários, Lily, Lorena, Jessy, Helen e Jaci decidiram voltar para dentro do castelo, pois faltava pouco tempo para o jantar e ainda tinham que passar pelo dormitório, pois teriam aula de Astronomia, logo após o jantar. 

- Oh, não!- disse, de repente, Lorena.

- O que foi?- perguntaram as amigas.

- O Sirius!- murmurou ela, tentando não se rir, com a cara que ele fazia.

- Qual é a desculpa desta vez, Cortez?- perguntou Sirius, furioso, dirigindo-se a Lorena.

Lily e as outras deram um olhar rápido umas às outras e afastaram-se. Lily fora-se sentar numa poltrona perto da lareira, enquanto que Jaci, Helen e Jessy tinham subido para o dormitório.

- Que desculpa?- perguntou ela, fingindo-se espantada.

- A desculpa de não teres aparecido no encontro!- disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Que encontro?- perguntou Lorena, pela segunda vez naquele dia, irritando Sirius.

- O nosso encontro! Convidei-te ontem, lembraste?- disse Sirius, quase a perder a cabeça.- Na torre de Astronomia, às quinze da tarde!

- Não… Não me lembro de ter aceitado, Black…- disse Lorena, aproximando-se dele, e colocando uma mão no peito dele.- Mas se queres uma amostra do que aconteceria…

Sirius parecia estar a tentar a resistir, mas Lorena já depositava as suas mãos à volta do pescoço dele, aproximando os seus lábios dos deles. Mas, quando já estava a um milímetro de distância, Lorena virou a cara, fazendo Sirius beijar uma das faces dela.

- Adeus, Black…- disse Lorena, com o seu sorriso sensual e afastando-se até uma das cadeiras onde se tinha sentado Lily a acabar os trabalhos de Transfiguração.

- Ah, não!- disse Sirius, puxando Lorena pelo braço, para fora do Salão.- Desta vez não me escapas!

- O que pensa que vai fazer, Black?- perguntou Lorena, enquanto era encostada à parede, com Sirius a impedir que ela fugisse.

Sirius deu um sorriso maroto e pressionou Lorena mais contra a parede.

Lorena sentiu ele colocar as mãos na sua cintura, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Tu sabes que te vais arrepender de ter feito isto, não sabes, Black?- perguntou Lorena, sentindo a respiração de Sirius cada vez mais perto.

- Acho que vou arriscar…- disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

No momento seguinte, Sirius inclinava-se para a beijar, enquanto puxava uma das pernas da garota até à sua cintura.

Lorena não resistiu e não queria.

Oh, sim… Ele estava num grande sarilho…

* * *

- Então? O que aconteceu, Lorie?- perguntou Lily, dando um sorrisinho misterioso de lado. 

- O Sirius beijou-me, eu o odeio e ele se vai arrepender… E tu sabes que detesto que me chamem Lorrie!- disse ela, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa branca, deixando ver o decote.

- Mas, o que vais fazer?- perguntou Jessy.

- Nada de mais… Já vão ver…- disse ela, entrando no Salão Principal, com o seu sorriso a aparecer na cara.

De um momento para o outro, todas as cabeças do Salão estavam viradas para elas. Principalmente, dos rapazes.

Lorena e Lily acenaram a alguns que conheciam e continuaram o seu caminho até aos seus lugares. Dumbledore já estava ali, esperando que todos os alunos entrassem. Mas, parecia que faltava ainda alguém.

Então, nesse exacto momento, entraram os Marotos.

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew...- disse Jaci, com os olhos a brilharem perigosamente.

- Eu até os achava o grupo mais _caliente_ de Hogwarts se não fosse pelo Petti.- disse Lorena, sorrindo a Sirius, que a olhava desejoso.

- Pensei que detestavas os marotos, Lorena...- disse Lily, rindo-se.

- Lily. Temos que apreciar uma obra-de-arte quando a vemos...- comentou ela, virando-se para o seu prato.

- Sim... Mesmo quando a queremos deitar para o lixo...- disse Jaci, fazendo as outras rirem-se.

Os Marotos eram o grupo mais conhecido de toda Hogwarts, constituído por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

James era alto, elegante e o rapaz mais bonito de Hogwarts, disputando o lugar com Sirius. Tinha cabelos negros despenteados e olhos castanhos, atrás de uns óculos, de aros negros. Tinha um sorriso de derreter corações e andava atrás de Lily já há três anos. Era também inteligente e óptimo aluno a Transfiguração, sendo capitão da equipa de Quidditch.

Sirius era muito semelhante a James, à excepção dos cabelos que eram muito bem penteados e dos olhos, que eram de uma azul acinzentado. Também pertencia à equipa de Quidditch e era um óptimo aluno.

Remus Lupin era o mais inteligente dos quatro e era muito charmoso e misterioso. Tinha cabelos castanhos aloirados e olhos castanhos muito claros. Era tímido e simpático. Não pertencia à equipa de Quidditch, mas tinha um corpo que fazia as raparigas pedirem por mais.

- Sabem… Pensando agora nisso… Acho que poderíamos convencer o Remus a fazer streep tease só para nós um dia…- disse Jessy, apoiando a cabeça numa mão e olhando sonhadoramente para o maroto.

As amigas riram-se tão alto que chamaram a atenção de todos à sua volta.

- Vamos pensar no assunto!- riu-se Jaci.- Mas olha que não era má ideia.

- Sim… Eles todos!- disse Lorena.

E, por último, (e, realmente, menos importante, o verme, o assassino, o nojento… _Lili pare… Você está exagerar… E pare com isso que está interrompendo a história! _O.K.!) Peter Pettigrew. Era o mais baixo de todos e não possuía qualquer indício de inteligência.

- Meus caros alunos!- começou Dumbledore, abrindo os braços e sorrindo.- Tenho uma novidade muito boa para vos dar! Principalmente, para as alunas!

- Ele vai falar do concurso!- disse Jessy.

- Como muitos de vocês já devem ter reparado, vai haver um concurso de talentos em Hogsmeade, no dia 31 de Outubro. A agência Lil'Star quer assegurar que vocês também participem, portanto, as inscrições estão abertas para todos que queiram tentar! Quem quiser se inscrever, dirigir-se-à até ao director da equipa e dará o seu nome! Devo avisar novamente, que este concurso é somente para raparigas com idade superior a quinze anos e que quando inscritas não poderão se desinscrever! No dia anterior, serão dados os nomes de quem participa! Obrigado e boa refeição!- disse Dumbledore, no momento em que a comida aparecia nas mesas.

- Ouviram!- disse Lorena excitada.

- Sim… Já viram! Quem se inscrever não se pode desinscrever! Que injusto! Imaginem que alguém põe o nosso nome!- disse Lily, de repente, preocupada, vendo os olhares misteriosos que tinham aparecido na cara dos marotos, ao Dumbledore dizer estas palavras.

- Se formos na linha de pensamentos deles… Vão inscrever todas as raparigas de Hogwarts! Lily, acorda! Temos que dar o nosso nome à McGonnagall! Ninguém se atreveria a enganá-la!- disse Helen, começando a comer.

- Acho que tens razão…- disse Lily, mas ainda duvidosa.

Os marotos eram realmente bons a transfiguração!

- Não te preocupes, Lily!- disse Lorena contente.

- Pelos vistos, vais ser a primeira a se inscrever…- disse Jaci.

- Claro!- disse Lorena.

Continuaram a sua refeição em silêncio, com Lorena a dar olhadelas rápidas ao sítio onde estava Sirius.

De repente, sem dar tempo para fazer nada. Uma tarte de melaço é arremessada mesmo para a cara de Sirius, que, não estando à espera, cai para trás, estatelando-se no chão.

Toda a gente riu-se, enquanto Siris levantava-se e olhava à volta à procura do culpado.

- Lorena!- exclamou Helen.

- Enganei-me, Hel… Era suposto a tarte ter vindo ter comigo…- disse Lorena, inocentemente.

- Então, tens que começar a treinar mais esses feitiços!- riu-se Jaci.

Lorena sorriu e olhou para Sirius, que a olhou de repente.

- GUERRA DE COMIDA!- gritou Sirius, após ter visto quem lhe tinha atirado com a tarte de melaço na cabeça.

- Lorena! Porque fizeste isto!- disse Lily, indo para debaixo da mesa, para não levar com sumo de abóbora na cara.

- Relaxa, Lily… Eles acabam por ficar com as culpas, não é?

Lily suspirou.

- Então, vamo-nos divertir!

Levantando-se, novamente, Lily começou a rir-se ao ver Helen com os óculos todos tortos e com esparguete pendurado nos seus cabelos.

- Lily!- repreendeu ela, furiosa.

- D… Desculpa!- disse ela, continuando-se a rir.

- Ah, é!- disse Helen despejando o jarro de água todo em cima de Lily.

- Hey!- exclamou ela, vendo a sua roupa colar-se toda ao corpo.- Oh, não! O soutien está-se a ver!

- POTTER!- chamou Jessy, divertida, também ela molhada mas com sumo de abóbora.

- Cala-te Jessy!

O salão estava todo sujo. Havia comida pendurada nos candelabros e os alunos estavam todos a atirar comida uns aos outros. Porque é que os professores ainda não tinham feito nada?

- Alguém me chamo… Lily!- surpreendeu-se James, vendo a roupa de Lily colada ao corpo.

- Não olhe!- disse Lily, virando-se de costas.

- Porquê? O que é bom é para se ver, não é Lily?- disse ele, puxando-a por um braço e abraçando-a.

No exacto momento em que James ia a beijar Lily, um grito fez-se ouvir pelo Salão.

- QUIETOS!

Todos olharam para a professora McGonnagall, que também tinha sido antigida por uma asa de frango.

- TODOS DE DETENÇÃO! TODOS! O VOSSO CASTIGO VAI SER LAVAR ESTA PORCARIA TODA! SEM MAGIA!- continuou ela a gritar furiosa.- BLACK E CORTEZ! NO MEU GABINETE IMEDIATAMENTE!

* * *

**Agradecemos aos maravilhososreviews que nos enviaram (adoramos!)e a todos que leram o trailer! (Desculpem por não agradecermos melhor… Estávamos com um pouco de pressa!)**

Sabemos… Pequeno demais! Mas este capítulo foi mais dedicado a apresentar as garotas e os garotos com mais pormenor… O próximo capítulo vai ser bem mais divertido, prometemos!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

_Sirius e Lorena ficam de detenção e são obrigados a procurarem uma planta na floresta negra, mas algo acontece._

_Já, Lily e as amigas decidem organizar uma festa de pijama em que vão convidar os marotos para um show de streep tease!_

_Mas será que acontecerá mais alguma coisa?_

**Está horrível? Querem que desistamos da fic? É a pior coisa que viram na vida? Comentem!**


	3. Verdade Ou Consequência?

**Misturas de Amor**

por _The Sisters Black

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º 2**

"_Verdade ou Consequência?"  
_

_

* * *

_

_- Vocês os dois ficarão de detenção pelo ocorrido!- replicou a professora McGonnagall, enquanto escrevinhava algo num pedaço de pergaminho velho._

_- Mas…- tentou protestar Lorena, que estava sentada numa das cadeiras à frente da secretária da professora, com as pernas elegantemente cruzadas, que Sirius olhava disfarçadamente._

_- Nada de mas, menina Cortez! Sei perfeitamente que foi você que começou esta… esta… confusão!- disse a professora, olhando para a garota reprovadoramente._

_- Então, o que estou aqui a fazer?- perguntou Sirius, afastando o olhar das pernas morenas de Lorena e olhando para a professora com a sobrancelha erguida._

_- Porque você não teve uma gotinha de sanidade que seja e decidiu continuar a brincadeirinha da menina Cortez!- disse a professora, olhando-o seriamente._

_- Eu e mais de metade da escola de Hogwarts, professora! Não pode fazer isso!- retrucou ele._

_- Pois, mas foi você que gritou as palavras "Guerra de Comida", senhor Black… Portanto está de detenção, juntamente com a menina Cortez e ponto final!- disse a professora McGonnagall, estendendo o pedaço de pergaminho em direcção a Sirius.- Amanhã à noite, irão até à orla da floresta proibida, onde encontrarão o senhor Hagrid. A vossa detenção será encontrar uma planta rara. O nome da planta está escrito nesse pergaminho, tal como a sua descrição. Se faltarem a esta detenção, terão o dobro e será muito pior! Estamos entendidos?_

_- Sim, professora…- murmuraram os dois em coro._

_- Muito bem… Estão dispensados.- terminou a professora, indicando a porta do gabinete._

_Olhando um para o outro, Sirius e Lorena levantaram-se, rapidamente, e dirigiram-se para a porta do gabinete da professora, antes que esta tivesse a oportunidade de dizer mais alguma coisa.

* * *

_

Lorena dirigia-se, a passos largos e apressados, para fora do castelo. Já contornando as margens do lago, que reflectia a prata do luar, pôde ver um vulto enorme perto de uma cabana. Hagrid já a esperava.

Apressando um pouco mais o passo, aproximou-se do amigo e cumprimentou-o.

- Lorena! Detenção, novamente? Não me digas que a Lily também vem contigo!- disse Hagrid, olhando em volta, esperando ver a ruiva.

- Não, Hagrid… Desta vez fui apenas eu… E o Black…

- Falando de mim?- perguntou uma voz atrás de Lorena, que revirou os olhos.

- Olá, Sirius! Que bom ver-te por aqui!- cumprimentou Hagrid, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Olá, Hagrid. Então… Começamos ou não?- perguntou Sirius, cruzando os braços.

- Com pressa, Black?- perguntou Lorena, erguendo uma sobrancelha, bem definida.

- Sim… Para estar contigo a sós…- provocou Sirius, fazendo Lorena deitar-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

- Bem… Vocês já sabem o que devem fazer, não é?- perguntou Hagrid, entregando a cada um uma lanterna.

- Claro que sim… Temos que encontrar a planta Dormien Sufflis, que se encontrava no coração da floresta.- disse Lorena rapidamente, antes de Sirius poder imitar qualquer som.

- Muito bem… A professora McGonnagall entregou-vos a descrição da planta, certo?

- Aqui!- respondeu Sirius, mostrando o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Então, acho que estão preparados…- disse Hagrid, dirigindo-os até à orla da floresta.

- Vamos sozinhos?- perguntou Lorena, incrédula.

- Com medo, Lorie?- perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se dela.

Lorena corou furiosamente. Detestava que lhe chamassem de Lorie e Sirius sabia perfeitamente isso. Não fora até ele que tinha sido encontrado a passear nu pelo corredor do quarto andar, no seu sexto ano, apenas por lhe ter chamado por aquele nome?

- Nos seus sonhos, Black.- disse Lorena, virando as costas a Hagrid e Sirius e avançando para dentro da floresta.

- Se vocês precisarem de ajuda, basta enviarem sinais vermelhos com a varinha…- disse Hagrid, olhando preocupado para Lorena que já tinha desaparecido por trás de uma árvore.

- Obrigado, mas não vamos precisar… Eu mesmo trato daquela garota.- disse Sirius, sorrindo, e seguindo Lorena.

Mal tinha entrando na floresta e já era atirado contra uma árvore, por Lorena que o olhava com ar triunfante e furioso.

- O que vais fazer desta vez, Lorena? Não é nada original voltares a despir-me e deixares-me aqui sozinho, sabes…- riu-se Sirius, trocando de posições e predendo Lorena contra o tronco da árvore.

Lorena soltou uma gargalhada.

- Mas olha que seria uma ideia fantástica!- disse ela, tentando escapar em vão.

- Então, o que vais fazer?- perguntou Sirius, ao ouvido de Lorena, numa voz rouca, que fez Lorena arrepiar-se.

- Não perdes pela demora…- murmurou ela, empurrando com força Sirius e seguindo até ao coração da floresta.

* * *

- Ela tem sempre que arranjar detenções aos sábados à noite! Isto é incrível!- resmungou Helen, atirando-se para a poltrona, à frente da lareira, onde as labaredas engoliam os pedaços de madeira e pergaminhos velhos. 

- É uma sorte ela não ter a detenção amanhã… Assim, podemos fazer à mesma a nossa festa do pijama…- disse Jessy, sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado da de Helen.

- Será que ouvi falar de uma festa do pijama?- perguntou James, aproximando-se delas.

- Nós sabemos que é míope, Potter… Mas ainda não conseguimos provar se também é surdo…- disse Lily, deitando-se no sofá.

As outras três amigas riram-se, mas isso não deixou James ficar intimidado.

- Mas, então, é verdade?

- Sim, James, é verdade…- disse Jaci, sorrindo ao maroto.

- E não convidam aqui o amigo?- perguntou James, olhando para a saia de Lily, que estava levemente subida por cima, demonstrando um pouco das coxas perfeitas da garota.

- Ah… Deixa pensar… Não!- disse Lily, virando a página do livro que lia.

- Lily! Não sejas assim!- riu-se Jessy.

- O que foi? É uma festa apenas para raparigas! Não para rapazes galinhas, como o Potter!- replicou ela, fingindo que ele não estava ali.

- Mas , podemos falar com a Lorena, Lily…- disse Jaci, com um sorriso maroto.

Então, Lily percebeu e sorriu também.

- Tens razão… Podemos ir falar com a Lorena para ver se concorda…- disse Lily, levantando-se e dirigindo-se até perto de James e passando a mão pelo peito dele.- Concordas, James?

James arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o seu primeiro nome a ser pronunciado por ela.

- C-Claro…- gaguejou ele, sentindo ela aproximar-se e descendo a mão pelo peito.

- Óptimo…- disse ela, humedecendo um pouco os lábios.- Então, boa-noite, James!

- Boa-noite.- disse James, vendo Lily afastar-se logo em seguida.

* * *

- Podes abrandar?- perguntou Sirius, seguindo Lorena apressado. 

- Não! Quanto mais cedo encontrar essa planta, mais cedo me vejo livre de ti!- disse Lorena, saltando por cima das raízes sobressaídas das árvores, fazendo a saia levantar também um pouco.

- Se continuas a saltar desse modo, acabo por ver coisas que não gostarias que eu visse…- riu-se Sirius, vendo Lorena saltar uma raiz maior que as outras.

Lorena apenas o ignorou e continuou a andar.

- Sabes, eu não te compreendo… Primeiro provocas-me e beijas-me, e depois ignoras-me…- disse Sirius, fazendo Lorena parar tão de repente, que o fez quase chocar contra ela.

- Eu não te ignoro!- disse Lorena, ohando para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Só nas vezes em que me beijas…- riu-se Sirius, aproximando-se dela.

Lorena revirou os olhos e suspirou. Voltando as costas a ele.

- Estás a ver! Às vezes penso que trocas de personalidade com a tua irmã…

- O que queres dizer com isso?- perguntou Lorena, olhando novamente para ele.

- Não estou a ofender, está descansada… Apenas, estou a dizer que a tua irmã é mais reservada quanto aos seus sentimentos, enquanto que tu dizes o que te vem à mente, sem querer saber o que os outros pensarão. E às vezes parece que trocam de personalidade!- explicou Sirius.

- Eu e a minha irmã somos mais parecidas do que pensas… Temos personalidades iguais, mas uma parte dela nota-se mais numa do que na outra.- disse Lorena.

- Estou a ver…- disse Sirius, sorrindo.

- E tu?- perguntou Lorena.

- Eu o quê?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para a garota que sorria.

- Tu e o teu irmão?- insistiu ela.

- Ah! Não temos nada semelhante! Eu sou muito melhor que ele…- disse Sirius, sorrindo.

- E esse melhor significa que é em todos os sentidos…- disse Lorena, rindo-se.

- Claro…- disse ele.

Chegando ao coração da floresta, Lorena e Sirius trataram de procurar a planta. Lorena estava debruçada num arbusto, quando de repente começa a gritar.

- O que foi?- perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se dela.

- AH! UM RATO!- Lorena abraçou Sirius com força.

- Tem calm…

- TEM CALMA O QUÊ! DESTESTO RATOS!- gritou ela, colocando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sirius.

Sirius ia a responder, mas vendo em posição estava não deixou escapar nenhuma palavra. Sorrindo, rodeou a cintura fina da garota com os braços fortes e apertou-a contra si.

Sentiu a respiração dela, no seu pescoço, acalmar-se. Sirius não resistiu a sentir a essência dos cabelos negros da garota.

- S-Sirius?

- Sim?- Sirius pensou em como era inacreditável que uma garota, com uma personalidade tão forte como a de Lorena, pudesse ficar indefesa quando o rato atravessava o seu caminho.

- O rato já se foi?- perguntou ela, sendo a sua voz abafada, pelo abraço de Sirius.

- Já, já foi…

- Obrigado!- disse Lorena, afastando-se lentamente.

- Não sabia que tinhas medo de ratos…- disse Sirius, fazendo a garota corar.

- Eu, a minha irmã, a Lily e a Jessy…- riu-se Lorena.

- E a Helen?- perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Essa não tem, a sortuda…- disse Lorena, indo continuar a busca da planta do sono.

Passado alguns minutos...

- Encontrei!- exclamou Sirius, erguendo a pequena planta de um roxo escuro, com pequenas pintas prateadas.

- Óptimo! Agora já podemos… Sirius? Estás-te a sentir bem?- perguntou Lorena, que via que o maroto cambaleava um pouco.

- Não… Estou ópt…- e antes que pudesse acabar a frase caiu, sem sentidos, no chão.

- Sirius!- exclamou Lorena, aproximando-se dele.- Boa… O idiota esqueceu-se de colocar a máscara para não adormecer!

Lorena sacudiu o corpo de Sirius, mas este continuava adormecido.

- Sirius Black! Acorde imediatamente!

- Venha-se deitar aqui ao pé de mim, Amanda…- murmurou Sirius, puxando o braço de Lorena.- Venha também você, Jane! Kate? O que você continua aí fazendo? Venha para aqui, garota!

Lorena abriu a boca.

- Seu safado!- exclamou ela, pondo-se em cima do corpo dele, com uma perna em cada um dos lados para se apoiar melhor, e dando-lhe um tapa.

- Não seja bruta, Diane… Vai devagarinho…

Lorena fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

- Se você diz mais alguma vez, eu juro que te arranco a língua e faço-ta comer amanhã ao café da manhã, seu safado!- gritou Lorena.

- Como se tira esse soutien, mesmo, Christina?

* * *

- Não acham que a Lorena está a demorar muito?- perguntou Lily, penteando os cabelos ruivos à frente do espelho. 

- Com o Sirius como companhia é inevitável, não é Lily?- riu-se Jaci, vestindo a camisa de dormir.

- Sim, mas já passa da meia-noite… Ela já está fora à duas horas!- interrompeu Helen, também preocupada.

- Estejam, descansadas… Ela deve estar mesmo a cheg…

- EU MATO AQUELE SAFADO!

- Eu disse!- disse Jessy, sorrindo, e voltando para o banheiro para lavar os dentes.

- O que fez o Sirius, Lorena?- perguntou Lily, divertida.

Lorena estava com o cabelo todo despenteado e tinha-se atirado para cima da cama mais próxima de si.

- Aquele idiota respirou o pólen da planta do sono e adormeceu!- disse Lorena, inspirando e expirando, tentando-se acalmar.

- Sim… E o que tem?- perguntou Jaci, confusa.

- O que tem é que ele não parou de citar nomes e coisas obcenas!

Lily, Jaci e Helen começaram-se a rir, e também podia-se ouvir o riso estridente de Jessy dentro do banheiro.

- O que ele disse?- perguntou Helen.

- Começou a citar nomes de raparigas que não conhecia, ao mesmo tempo que dizia "Não seja bruta" ou "Vai mais devagarinho" ou ainda "Como tiro esse soutien, Christine!"- disse ela, imitando a voz de Sirius, irritada.

- Já estou a pressentir uma vingança a caminho…- disse Helen, deitando-se na sua cama, próximo à janela.

- E se quiseres pode ser mesmo para amanhã…- disse Lily, sorrindo.

- Amanhã?- perguntou Lorena, olhando para a amiga.

- Sim. Amanhã temos a nossa festa do pijama e podemos convidar os marotos… Aí, poderemos fazer o que quisermos, já que é o nosso território…- disse Lily, rindo-se.

- Sim… Tens razão!- disse Lorena, sorrindo às amigas.

- Nós já combinamos… Amanhã de manhã, a Jessy vai até eles e convida-os.

- Tenta não falar à frente do Petti! Não o quero lá!- replicou Jaci, deitando-se.

- O.K.!- disse Jessy.

- E depois, às vinte e uma horas da noite, eles vêem ter connosco à Sala Precisa…- continuou Lily.

- E aí… Eles verão o que os esperam…- terminou Lorena, com um sorriso vitorioso.

* * *

- James… Eu não sei… 

- Aluado, não nos chateie! Não vês que as garotas mais sensuais de toda Hogwarts convidaram-nos para uma festa? Só temos que aceitar!- disse James, sorrindo abertamente, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigiam pelo corredor do sétimo andar.

- Apesar de achar estranho, não podemos perder a oportunidade de vê-las com aqueles calçõezinhos justinhos ao corpo…- disse Sirius, sorrindo marotamente, com um olhar sonhador.

- E com aquelas blusas decotadas…- continuou James.

- Só mesmo vocês!- riu-se Remus.- Não percebo porque não convidaram o Peter… Teve que ficar nas cozinhas a afogar as mágoas em chocolate…

- Nós não temos a culpa, se elas só nos convidaram a nós! E deixa-o estar! Ele deve estar bem com o seu chocolate…- disse Sirius, aproximando-se de uma porta castanho, onde na maçaneta estava uma rosa branca.- É aqui.

Pegando na flor, Sirius rodou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Uma música alta começou-se a ouvir por todo o compartimento.

- Uau!- exclamaram todos juntos.

O quarto era simplesmente fantástico, apesar de ser em vários tons de rosa e lilás. Várias cortinas de diversos tons de lilás pendiam do tecto e numa parede estavam encostadas quatro camas, com cobertores rosas.

Já na outra parede, encontrava-se um pequeno palco, onde eles encontraram as raparigas, cada uma mais bonita e atraente que a outra.

Lorena e Jaci estavam com uns calções azuis-escuros e uma blusa azul clara, com um decote em V. Lily estava também com uns calções, mais curtinhos e apertados, verde-escuro, e um blusa de alças verde clarinha. Jessy usava uma saia curta branca com uma t-shirt rosa, com um pequeno decote. Já Helen usava também uma saia, mas com uns calções por baixo, amarelo, com uma blusa curta, que mostrava a barriga morena.

Estavam tão distraídas a rirem-se e a falarem, que nem notaram os marotos ali.

Então, Lorena levantou-se e pôs-se no meio do palco, começando a cantar e a dançar, sendo seguida logo por Lily, que sorria:

**_(Lorena)_**

_Can you hear them?_

_They talk about us_

**_(Lily)_**

_Telling lies_

_Well, that's no surprise_

**_(Lorena)_**

_Can you see them_

_See right through them_

**_(Lily)_**

_They have no shield_

_No secrets to reveal_

Lily e Lorena mexiam as ancas, enquanto as amigas se riam, divertidas.

**_(Lily & Lorena)_**

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_In the jealous games people play_

_Our lips are sealed_

Lily e Lorena chocaram com as ancas uma na outra e saíram no palco, dando lugar a Jessy e Jaci que começaram a seguir também a canção.

**_(Jaci)_**

_There's a weapon_

_That we must use_

**_(Jessy)_**

_In our defence_

_Silence_

**_(Jaci)_**

_Spreading rumors_

_So far from true_

**_(Jessy)_**

_Dragged up from the underworld_

_Just like some precious pearl_

Os cabelos delas começaram a esvoaçar como por magia, enquanto elas desciam um pouco até abaixo e subiam novamente.

**_(Jaci & Jessy)_**

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_In the jealous games people play_

_Our lips are sealed_

Todas foram para cima do palco e começaram a cantar em coro, continuando um vento inexistente a acariciar-lhes o cabelo.

**_(Todas)_**

_Pay no mind to what they say_

_it doesn't matter anyway_

_our lips are sealed_

Helen colocou-se à frente das amigas, cantando numa voz baixa e calma.

**_(Helen)_**

_Hush my darling_

_Don't you cry_

_Cryin' angels_

_Forget their lies_

Lorena e Lily puseram-se ao lado da amiga. Olharam uma para a outra como se tivessem a ter um diálogo, a rirem-se e a cantarem.

**_(Lorena)_**

_Can you hear them_

_They talk about us_

**_(Lily)_**

_Telling lies_

_Well, that's no surprise_

**_(Lorena)_**

_Can you see them_

_See right through them_

**_(Lily)_**

_They have no shield_

_No secrets to reveal_

**_(Lily & Lorena)_**

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_In the jealous games people play_

_Our lips are sealed_

**_(Todas)_**

_Pay no mind to what they say_

_It doesnt matter anyway_

_Our lips are sealed_

_Our lips are sealed_

_Our lips are sealed…_

Os últimos acordes da música fizeram-se ouvir, deixando as amigas caírem em gargalhadas, mas interrompendo-se, quando ouviram assobios de aprovação. Olhando para o outro lado do quarto, puderam ver os três marotos a sorrirem felizes e a assobiarem.

- Há quanto tempo estão aí?- perguntou Helen, corando levemente.

- Desde o começo da música! Sabem… Vocês cantam mesmo bem! Deviam formar uma banda ao algo do género!- disse Sirius, sorrindo-lhes.

- Obrigado!- disseram em coro, sorridentes.

- Então? O que vamos fazer?- perguntou James, olhando para Lily.

- Primeiro vocês vão vestir os vossos pijamas! Depois vêem!- disse Jessy, empurrando-os para dentro do banheiro.

* * *

Passado alguns minutos, todos eles saíram. James, Sirius e Remus vestiam todos calças e camisa com botões, mas em diferentes cores. O pijama de James era preto, o de Sirius era azul muito escuro e o de Remus castanho chocolate. 

- Muito bem… Agora o que querem jogar?- perguntou Lorena, olhando para a blusa um pouco aberta de Sirius.

- Que tal ao quarto escuro?- perguntou Jessy, sorrindo marotamente.

- O.K…. Então, posso ficar eu a procurar.- disse Lily, mas vendo a cara de confusão dos marotos, parou e começou a explicar rapidamente: - O objectivo do jogo, é esconderem-se. Depois quem estiver à procura, quando achar alguém, tem que adivinhar quem é, porque como o quarto está escuro, não dá para ver quem apanhámos (N/As: Explicação um pouco má, mas vocês percebem, né?).

- Ah!- disseram todos em coro.

Lily sorriu e fechou-se no banheiro dizendo:

- Quando estiver, avisem!

- O.K.! Já pode!- disseram, logo quando se esconderam.

- Não! Espera! Fechem as luzes!- disse Jessy, de um canto.

Com um toque de magia, as luzes apagaram-se todas, apenas deixando o luar entrar dentro do compartimento. A porta do banheiro abriu-se deixando passar uma silhueta. Alguns risos abafados eram ouvidos, vendo que a garota tinha ido contra outra pessoa.

- Umh… Deixa cá ver… É um rapaz e…- mas foi interrompida, quando a pessoa a beijou intensamente.

Lily sentiu as mãos dele agarrarem-na pela cintura, ao mesmo tempo que ela o envolvia pelo pescoço, de modo a aprofundar o beijo. Não era preciso ver a pessoa para ver quem era. Lily sabia que havia apenas uma pessoa naquela sala, que aproveitava cada momento para a agarrar e a beijar.

- James…

- Certo!- disse ele, sorrindo, acendendo as luzes.

- Uau, Lily! Como você adivinhou tão depressa?- perguntou Jessy, sorrindo.

- Ah… Vamos mudar de jogo!- disse Lily, corando levemente.

- Já?- perguntou Helen, saindo de trás de uma das cortinas.

- Sim! Vamos jogar…

- Ao verdade ou consequência!- disse Lorena, com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia, na mão.

- Não sei se é boa ideia…- disse Lily, com o estômago a revirar-se.

- Claro que é! Agora sente-se!- disse Jaci, puxando Lily, para se sentar no chão ao seu lado.

Formaram um círculo à volta da garrafa.

- Sabem como jogar este, não?- perguntou Lorena olhando para os marotos.

- Sim… A pessoa que sofre a verdade ou a consequência é aquela para quem aponta o bocal da garrafa… E o que faz a pergunta ou a consequência é a pessoa para quem está virado o fundo da garrafa!- disse Remus prontamente.

- Isso mesmo!- disse Lorena, rodando a garrafa.

O bocal apontou para Jessy e o fundo para Lorena, que lhe sorria marotamente.

- Verdade ou consequência, Jessy?- perguntou ela, fazendo a amiga ficar nervosa.

- V-Verdade…

- É verdade que tu, Jessy, já foste tomar banho nua no lago com o Armstrong?- perguntou ela, fazendo todos olharem para Jessy, que tinha corado violentamente.

- Sim… É verdade… Mas foi apenas por ter bebido demais!- disse Jessy, apressadamente.

Lorena riu-se.

- É o que dá ficares em festas até muito tarde, Jessy!- disse ela, voltando a rodar a garrafa.

Agora era a vez de Sirius sofrer a consequência nas mãos de Jaci.

- Consequência!- disse ele, sorrindo.

- Oh, oh…- disse Helen, olhando para Jaci. Jaci era a que tinha as piores e mais difíceis consequências.

- Muito bem… Você terá que convencer os seus amigos a fazerem strip tease para nós!- disse Jaci, olhando para os outros.

- O quê?- disse Remus.

- Se não conseguires fazer a consequência arranjamos uma pior e essa serás obrigado a fazer… Se calhar depilação completa…- disse Jaci, fingindo que pensava.

- Não, não! Não é preciso! Precisamos de música!- disse Sirius, levantando-se e puxando James e Remus.- Se vocês não fazem isso eu vos mato!

Uma música começou a soar no compartimento, enquanto as garotas, sentadas no sofá, viam os garotos se posicionarem no palco. Sirius foi o primeiro a dar o passo, mexendo-se ao ritmo da música.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Sirius ameaçava retirar a blusa, continuando a dançar, a qualquer instante, fazendo as meninas morrerem de ansiedade.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

Sirius tirou a blusa e atirou-a para o colo de Lorena, que mordia os lábios, sorrindo. Sirius piscou-lhe os olhos e continuou a dançar.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

Sirius, agora acompanhado por James, desapertava o cordel das calças. James sorriu e retirou a blusa e atirou-a para Lily, que corou levemente, mas não deixou de se rir.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Todos olhavam para Remus à espera, e, resmugando um _"o.k."_ Remus dirigiu-se até aos amigos e começou também a dançar ao ritmo da música retirando a blusa.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

As garotas suspenderam suspiros. O peitoral de cada um era ainda mais perfeito que o anterior. Eram morenos e bem delineados, dando vontade de tocar.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

Sirius retirou as calças, muito sensualmente e devagar,e atirou-as para as garotas, que disputavam com quem ficava com as calças, deixando ver um boxers azuis.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

James imitou-o, atirando as calças também para as garotas, que puxavam-nas, cada uma para o seu lado, querendo ficar com as calças dele, ficando apenas com uns boxers pretos.

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

Já Remus obteve o mesmo resultado, ficando de boxers brancos.

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Continuaram todos a dançar, fazendo as raparigas ficarem cada vez com mais calor.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Nos últimos acordes, as garotas soltaram suspiros e resmungos, pois Sirius já ia a tirar os boxers.

- Então, gostaram?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para as garotas que se entreolharam, em silêncio.

No momento seguinte, todas seguiram para o banheiro, disputando quem seria a primeira a tomar um duche bem gelado, para as refrescar, fazendo os garotos caírem na risada.

* * *

- Continuamos o jogo?- perguntou James, divertido. 

- Claro!- disse Helen, rodando a garrafa.

- Verdade.- disse Lily.

- Lily, Lily, Lily… Deixe cá ver… Você gostou da nossa sessão de Strip Tease?- perguntou Sirius, marotamente.

- Por acaso, gostei…- disse Lily, sorrindo.

- E qual de nós preferiu?- perguntou Sirius.

- Hey! Uma pergunta de cada vez!- disse Lorena, rodando a garrafa.

- Consequência.- disse Lorena.

- Corajosa!- disse James.

- É por isso que estou na casa que estou, James…

- O.K. Você terá que ficar cinco minutos naquele roupeiro com o Sirius.- disse James, apontando para um roupeiro no canto do quarto.

Lorena levantou-se rapidamente, sendo seguida por Sirius. Entrando muito desajeitadamente no roupeiro, Lorena encostou-se ao fundo do armário, enquanto Sirius fechava a porta ficando tudo escuro. Entre casacos e outras peças de roupa, Sirius aproximou-se de Lorena.

- Lá por ter que ficar contigo aqui fechada cinco minutos não quer dizer que tenhamos que fazer qualquer coisa.- disse Lorena, sentindo a aproximação do maroto.

- Mas isso seria muito aborrecido, Lorie…- disse ele, aproximando-se mais dela.

- Já te disse para que não me chamasses mais isso!- disse Lorena, irritada.

- Só se me deres um beijo…- disse ele, apertando o seu corpo contra o de Lorena. Sentiu as pernas nuas dela envolverem automaticamente a sua cintura.

O beijo era tão profundo e era cada vez mais intensificado, que eles os dois não se deram conta quando Helen abriu a porta do roupeiro.

- Acabaram os seus cinco minutos!

Lorena saiu apressada ajeitando o cabelo e sentando-se novamente ao pé da irmã, que lhe sorria.

- Consequência.- disse Lily, cruzando as pernas.

- Ficará sentada ao colo de James até voltar a calhar-te a ti.- disse Jaci.

Contrafeita, Lily sentou-se ao colo de James, que sorria feliz.

- Verdade!- disse Helen.

- É verdade que alguma de vocês está a pensar em entrar no concurso de talentos?- perguntou Remus.

- Sim… A Lorena.- todas as cabeças se voltaram para Lorena, mas esta continuou em silêncio, sorrindo.

- Consequência. – disse Jaci.

- Beije o Remus.- disse James, fazendo Remus olhar para ele e corar fortemente.

- O que pensas que est…- mas não conseguiu acabar, pois Jaci começou a beijá-lo, aprofundando o beijo.

- Uiui!- riu-se, Lorena.

- Consequência!- disse James.

- Beije durante dez minutos a Lily.- disse Helen.

- Sua traidor…

James começou a beijá-la suavemente, indo aprofundar cada vez mais o beijo.

- Isto hoje é a noite dos beijos…- disse Helen para Jessy que se riu.

Acabando os dez minutos, Lily afastou-se tentando recuperar fôlego.

- Credo…- deixou ela escapar, fazendo James sorrir.

- Acho que é melhor irmos-nos deitar.- disse Remus vendo as horas.- Já estamos nisto à horas e amanhã temos aula!

- Tens razão.- disse Lily, levantando-se. - Estou tão cansada. Boa-noite!

- Eu também vou… Boa-noite…- disse Lorena levantando-se.

- Mas, onde dormimos? Só há quatro camas!- disse James, olhando para as camas, onde numa delas já estava deitada Lily.

- Teremos que partilhar.- disse Jaci, também reparando.

- Por mim tudo bem!- disse James, apressando-se a deitar ao lado de Lily.

- Hey, sai daqui!

- Não ouviste a Jaci? Temos que partilhar!- disse James, colocando o braço à volta dos ombros da garota.

- Mas isso não significa que tenha que me agarrar, Potter!

- Estes dois ainda ficarão juntos!

* * *

**Músicas do Capítulo:**

**Hilary Duff - **_"Ours lips are sealed" (tema que as garotas cantam e dançam)_

_"I'm Too Sexy" (tema que os garotos dançam, no strip tease)

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews:** _

**Trailer:**

**jehssik** Obrigado pela sua review! E pela sua opinião quanto à capa! Continue lendo nossa fic!

**22k:** Oi! Obrigado! Esperemos que goste também do resto da fic e que continue mandando suas reviews! Beijos!

**Mayara:** Oi! Obrigado pela sua review! Adoramos! Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Belle Potter: **Obrigado pela sua review e de nada pela capa! Continue lendo nossa fic e enviando sua review! Beijos!

**1.º Capítulo:**

**Diana P. White: **Obrigada! E vamos continuar esteja descansada… Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa até eles todos ficarem com os devidos pares! Beijos!

**Elein: **Desculpe a demora! Obrigado por achar nossa fic legal! Continue lendo-a!

**jehssik**Oi, novamente! Esperamos que goste desse capítulo e que o ache grande, pois custou muito a fazer! Beijos e continue lendo!

**k3nsh1n1589**Obrigado! Nós também gostamos muito da briga apesar de ter custado… Esperemos que goste também desse capítulo aqui! Beijos!

**Luh Potter: **Rsrsrsrs… Sim… Strip Tease! Esperamos que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Mayara: **Oi mais uma vez! Sim… Marotos e strip tease combinavam sempre bem… Esperamos que tenha gostado do show, hein? Beijus!

**22k:** Era difícil de não se identificar! Ou são tímidas ou são atrevidas ou são um pouco das duas! Beijos e continue lendo! Bjx!

Obrigada a todos que também estiveram a ler! **Beijos e deixem reviews!**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_As garotas põem o seu plano de vingança em prática e tudo corre bem. Mas James e Sirius furiosos decidem pagar na mesma moeda e inscrevem-nas todas no concurso de talentos._

_Será que conseguirão passar a primeira prova do concurso de novos talentos?_


	4. Desfile de Biquinis!

**_Capítulo dedicado à nossa Bibi que fez 16 aninhos! Feliz Aniversário!_**

**

* * *

**

**Misturas de Amor**

por _The Sisters Black

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º 3**

"_Desfile de… Biquinis!"_

- Lily… Lorena… Acordem!- sussurrou Helen, sacudindo o corpo de Lily, muito cuidadosamente, para não acordar os garotos.

Lily entreabriu os olhos e olhou em volta, um pouco sonolenta. Jaci sacudia o corpo de Lorena levemente, na cama ao lado, e Helen olhava-a sorridente.

- Que horas são?- perguntou Lily, tentando libertar-se dos braços de James, que a envolviam carinhosamente pela cintura.

- Horas de começar a nossa vingança…- riu-se Jaci, verificando se todos os marotos estavam mesmo a dormir.

Lily levantou-se devagar com um sorriso perigoso no rosto, enquanto na cama ao lado Lorena espreguiçava-se.

- Vamos, antes que eles acordem…- disse Jessy, começando a tirar a roupa de Remus, com a ajuda de Helen.

- Isto é que vai ser divertido…- murmurou Lorena, tirando as calças de Sirius.

- Hey… Tens aí a lata de tinta rosa?- perguntou Lily, em cima de James, com ele apenas de boxers.

- Yap! Aqui!- disse Jaci, entregando a lata de tinta à amiga.

- Que comece o espectáculo…- murmurou Lily.

* * *

O pequeno-almoço no Salão Principal decorria pacificamente, como era normal. Cinco garotas entraram rindo-se e conversando, chamando a atenção de todos os garotos e de algumas garotas, que as olhavam com inveja. 

- Quando achas que eles acordam?- perguntou Jessy, nervosa, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso.

- Não deve estar a tardar…- disse Lorena, olhando por cima do ombro, para perscrutar a entrada.

- Vai ser tão… Cómico!- riu-se Jaci, com a lembrança dos marotos no compartimento do sétimo andar, nas figuras em que elas os tinham deixado.

- Tens a certeza que eles virão para aqui? Quer dizer… Eles não são assim tão idiotas!- disse Lily, sentando-se no seu assento habitual.

- Tenho a certeza! A Helen mudou a senha do quadro da Dama Gorda, ontem à noite, para eles não conseguirem entrar e Jaci garantiu que eles não conseguiam arranjar roupa em mais nenhum lado! E mesmo que quisessem retirar aquela tinta toda que nós lhes pusemos, não poderiam…- disse Lorena, tirando do bolso do seu manto negro, três varinhas de cor e forma diferentes, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas eles podem sempre ir à Ala Hospitalar…- disse Jessy.

- Não me parece… O Snape está lá e acho que eles não gostariam que ele os visse naquele estado…- riu-se Jaci.

Sentaram-se tomando o café da manhã, esperando pacientemente para o que viria a seguir…

- Bom-dia, meninas!- cumprimentou Eric, irmão de Jessy, aproximando-se das garotas.

- Bom-dia, Eric!- disseram todas em coro.

Eric Jones era o garoto mais bem parecido, depois dos marotos, à excepção de Peter. Era irmão gémeo de Jessy e tinha cabelos loiros que lhe chegavam aos ombros e olhos de um castanho mel tão profundo que deixavam as garotas completamente apaixonadas. Pertencia a Ravenclaw, o que certificava que ele era realmente muito inteligente, mas também era um grande atleta, tendo um corpo de tirar a respiração a qualquer garota.

- Para quê tantos sorrisos?- perguntou ele, sorrindo a Lorena.

Ah, sim… Ele tinha uma enorme paixão por Lorena desde… Sempre!

- Estava só a dizer às garotas que vou participar no concurso de talentos…- disse Lorena, dando o seu habitual sorriso sensual.

- Vai participar?- surpreendeu-se Eric.

- Claro que s…!

- QUANDO EU AS APANHAR…

O Salão Principal ficou em silêncio ao ouvir a voz de Sirius Black trovejar. Todos viraram as cabeças para as portas que se abriram abruptamente, deixando à vista três garotos, apenas de boxers, com o cabelo pintado todo de rosa e com vários corações desenhados por todo o corpo.

No momento seguinte, todo o Salão caía em gargalhadas, sendo incitado pelo grupo das cinco garotas, que quase caíram das cadeiras de tanto rir.

- VOCÊS!- gritou Sirius, aproximando-se delas.

- Oh oh!- murmuraram as cinco, ao ver os marotos furiosos, correrem até elas, desaparecendo com os sorrisos.

Num ápice, Lily, Lorena, Jessy, Jaci e Helen, subiram para cima da mesa dos Gryffindor e desatavam a correr, não se importando com as lamúrias e as queixas das garotas, a quem eram entornados copos de café e geleia para cima das camisas brancas, ou com os assobios de aprovação dos garotos, já que em cima da mesa, tinham uma vista muito mais pormenorizada e melhor das longas pernas e coxas das cinco garotas.

- HEY! NÃO FUJAM!- gritou Sirius, subindo também para cima da mesa, correndo atrás delas.

- Se não parecesse um maníaco eu não fugia, Black!- gozou Jaci, rindo-se com a figura do maroto.

Correram até chegarem ao fim da mesa, onde tiveram que saltar para o chão de pedra, o que fez as saias das cinco subirem perigosamente para cima.

- Eu vi a calcinha da Jaci!- guinchou um garoto moreno, dando um sorriso ao amigo.

- E eu a da Helen!

- E eu a da Lily!

- O QUÊ?- rugiu James, dirigindo-se ao garoto que tinha dito aquilo.

Sirius continuava atrás das garotas, que gritaram assustadas com a aproximação súbita do garoto.

- NÃO FUJAM, SUAS… DEPRAVADAS!

Rindo-se, as garotas correram o mais depressa possível para fora do Salão Principal.

- Elas só se metem em sarilhos…- murmurou Eric.

- O que se passou aqui?- perguntou McGonnagall, entrando por uma porta que havia atrás da mesa dos professores, olhando em volta desconfiada, para toda aquela confusão.- Menino Potter… Menino Lupin… O que estão aqui a fazer nesse estado?

- Amh… Pensamos que isto era o banheiro! Com licença!- disse James, sorrindo e puxando Remus rapidamente até à saída.

Todos os alunos voltaram a se concentrar nas suas refeições, com sorrisos nos rostos.

* * *

- Uf… Foi por pouco!- disse Jessy, encostando-se à porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, cansada, ouvindo os gritos de Sirius no fim das escadas. 

- Sim… Mas foi tão divertido!- disse Lily, sentando-se na beira da cama, rindo-se.

- Viste a cara deles?- perguntou Helen, caindo na cama às gargalhadas.

- Foi hilariante!- disse Lorena.- Merecia ter sido fotografado!

- Sim! Não dizes nada, Jaci?- perguntou Jessy, olhando para a garota, que estava deitada na cama a olhar pensativamente para o tecto.

- Foi divertido…- disse ela, sorrindo marotamente, olhando para as amigas.- Mas isto não vai ficar por aqui! Imagina o que eles poderão fazer!

- Claro que não vai ficar por aqui!- começou Lorena.

- É o que torna tudo isto tão divertido!- completou Lily, sorrindo.

- Claro… Mas estou desejosa de saber o que eles irão aprontar connosco, desta vez!- disse Jaci, sorrindo.

- Também eu… Se calhar vão-nos obrigar a fazer strip tease à frente da escola inteira!- disse Jessy, rindo-se com essa perspectiva.

- Ou pior! A dançar e a cantar!- disse Helen, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Não acredito! Tens medo de cantar à frente de toda a gente, quando és a que cantas melhor de nós as cinco?

Helen corou.

- Tenho medo do que as outras pessoas poderão pensar, acho eu…- disse ela, pensativa.

- De qualquer das maneiras não me parece que isso venha a acontecer! Eles nunca conseguiriam obrigar-nos a fazer isso! Se calhar, vão apenas… sei lá… atacar-nos durante a noit… AHHHHHH! RATOOOOOO!- gritou Lorena, saltando para cima da cama e desatando aos pulos em cima dela, enquanto que esta rangia perigosamente.

- O QUÊ!- gritaram Jessy e Lily, juntando-se à garota, fazendo esta quase ir a baixo.

- UM RATO, UM RATO!- gritou mais uma vez Lorena, apontando para o animal que guinchava desesperado em busca de uma saída.

- ONDE ESTÁ A VASSOURA? HELEN! A VASSOURA!- gritou Lily, enquanto que a amiga conjurava uma vassoura, revirando os olhos.

- VAI VER SEU BICHO NOJENTO! VAI-SE ARREPENDER POR TER VINDO AQUI!- disse Lorena, saltando da cama para cima do rato e pegando na vassoura, começando a acertar com ela no pobre do animal.- TOMA ISTO! E ISTO!

O rato guinchava, correndo como podia, até chegar à porta do dormitório, onde saiu por um pequeno buraco que havia entre a porta e a parede.

- Mataste-o?- perguntou Jessy, mais calma, descendo de cima da cama.

- Acho que não…- disse Lorena, olhando à volta.- Malditos dos ratos!

Então, um rangido alto e forte ouviu-se atrás delas.

- Oh, oh…- murmurou Lorena, ao ver Lily e Jessy abraçadas em cima da cama de Helen… ou os restos que sobrara dela.

* * *

- Então, Peter, o que elas disser… Peter? O que aconteceu contigo!- perguntou Remus, vendo o amigo entrar com o cabelo todo despenteado, com várias nódoas negras por todo o corpo e vários arranhões profundos na cara, como se tivesse acabado de ser atropelado por um camião de trinta toneladas. 

- Ups… Acho que me esqueci de avisar que as garotas têm medo de ratos e que se tornam violentas quando vêem um…- disse Sirius, ao sair do banheiro, com o cabelo já sem a tinta rosa.

- Obrigadinha…- disse Peter, com uma cara de desgosto, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Mas, então? O que elas disseram?- insistiu James, sorrindo.

Peter suspirou.

- Elas começaram a dizer que foi divertido a figura que vocês fizeram lá em baixo…- disse Peter, sentando-se na cama, enquanto que os garotos fechavam a cara.- E que estão desejosas por saber qual será a vossa vigança…

- Ah, é? Elas disseram mais alguma coisa sobre isso?- perguntou James, endireitando-se, atento.

- Ah… Sim… Acho que elas disseram qualquer coisa sobre fazer strip tease à frente da escola e dançar e cantar e…

- É ISSO!- exclamou, de repente, Remus, levantando-se.

- O quê?- perguntaram James e Sirius em coro, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Remus, parecendo arrependido, voltara a se sentar.

- Nada… Esqueçam.- disse ele, pegando no livro mais próximo dele e tentando-se concentrar na leitura do mesmo.

- Remus! Nós sabemos que quando você tem uma ideia brilhante e perversa, nunca quer partilhá-la, porque o seu lado de anjinho acha mal…- disse Sirius, com uma expressão aborrecida.- Por isso… Desembuche!

Remus suspirou, vendo que não iria sair dali muito cedo, a não ser que dissesse o seu plano.

- Estava… a pensar…

- Sim!- insistiram eles.

- Bem…

- Diga de uma vez, Aluado!- exclamou James.

- O.K.! Estava a pensar em inscrever as garotas no concurso de talentos, mas isso é impossível e é uma ideia, como disse o Sirius, demasiada perversa, e não podemos fazer isso porque está incorrecto e… e… é perverso! E elas nos matariam, porque elas não queriam entrar no concurso, sem ser a Lorena, por isso éramos marotos grelhados!- disse Remus, rapidamente, atrapalhando-se nas próprias palavras, tentando dissuadir os amigos da ideia, vendo sorrisos marotos a aparecerem-lhes na cara.

- Você é um génio, Remus! Será fácil enganar a McGonnagall!- disse James, sorrindo.

- Sim… E estou mesmo a ver as garotas ali em fatos minúsculos a cantarem ou a dançarem…

- Espera aí… Esse não é o concurso em que vai entrar a Eliza Adams?- perguntou Peter, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Acho que sim…- disse James, com indiferença, mas achando estranho a pergunta, acrescentou, curioso: - Espera aí. Quando você esteve com a Adams?

Corando, Peter disse num murmúrio:

- Ontem à noite…

- O quê?- exclamaram os três marotos, arregalando os olhos.

- Foi o que disse. Porquê? Pensei que ficariam contentes por saberem que estive com uma garota e que comprovei que não sou gay!

- Mas a Adams esteve comigo ontem…- disse Sirius, visivelmente confuso, ignorando o último comentário do garoto.- Estivemos na Torre de Astronomia de manhã!

- E comigo!- acrescentou James.- À três dias!

Todos olharam para Remus, que corou.

- Bem… À dois dias…

- Esperem aí! Quem afinal ficou com a Adams?

- EU!- disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

- Meus caros alunos! Como devem estar desejosos de saber quais das vossas colegas entrarão no concurso, decidi apresentar-vos a lista de participantes. Mas antes, gostava de referir, novamente, que qualquer participação não poderá ser anulada, e que serão obrigadas a comparecer à primeira prova do concurso!- proferiu Dumbledore, nessa noite. 

As cinco garotas olharam umas para as outras nervosas. Os marotos pareciam estar demasiado contentes, para quem passara horas a esfregar o cabelo para ver se a tinta rosa saía.

- A primeira prova será um desfile de fatos de banhos…

Uma onda de assobios e aplausos da parte dos garotos, abateu-se sobre o Salão, ao que Dumbledore sorriu.

- Para os júris ficarem a saber, mais ou menos, o perfil das concorrentes. Eis, então, as concorrentes.

Os alunos olharam impacientes para Dumbledore, enquanto este erguia uma lista muito longa e aclarava a garganta, para se fazer ouvir em todo o Salão.

- De Ravenclaw serão as meninas Faye Jordan, Patricia Jonathan, Kelly Morgan, Martha Crill, Courtney Felix, Diane Kruger, Christina Lindsay e Eliza Adams. De Gryffindor serão Vivianne Hooker, Kate Linn, Michelle McAdams, Arielle Glass, Rose Hooland, Lorena Cortez…- uma salva de palmas e assobios abateu-se sobre o Salão, fazendo a garota sorrir e olhar em volta - Lily Evans…- outra salva de palmas, enquanto que a garota esbugalhava os olhos, paralisando - Jaci Cortez, Jessica Jones – Jaci engasgou-se na água, ficando muito vermelha e Jessy quase caiu do banco, atrapalhada com a salva de palmas e assobios – e Helen Love.

Lily, Jessy, Jaci e Helen olharam furiosamente para o grupo dos marotos que se riam divertidos com a situação.

- Como eles conseguiram inscrever-nos? Pensava que ninguém enganava a McGonnagall!- exclamou Jessy, não conseguindo mais ouvir os nomes que Dumbledore continuava a pronunciar.

- Ao que parece enganaram e bem…- riu-se Lorena, dando um gole no seu sumo de abóbora.

- Lorena! Não tem piada nenhuma!- disse Jaci, empurrando levemente a irmã.

- Oh, vá lá! É só desfilares em fato de banho à frente da população de Hogsmeade, mais os de Hogwarts e os júris e o apresentador!- disse Lorena, sorrindo.

- SÓ?

* * *

- ACORDEM, MENINAS!- gritou Lorena, saltando da própria cama e abrindo as cortinas das janelas, espreguiçando-se ao sentir os quentes raios do sol na sua face. 

- Deixe-nos dormir, Lorena!- resmungou Lily, tapando a cara com a almofada.

-Não deixo nada! Hoje é a prova e temos que estar preparadas antes do meio-dia!- replicou Lorena, puxando as cobertas para trás, fazendo Lily encolher-se de frio.- Vá! Despachem-se!

Lily e as restantes resmungaram mais uma vez e levantaram-se. Não conseguindo abrir os olhos, enfiaram a primeira roupa que lhes apareceu à frente e apressaram-se a irem para as carruagens, que as levariam até Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore dera autorização, apenas às garotas que participavam no concurso, para irem até Hogsmeade fazer os últimos arranjos para este.

- Primeiro vamos arranjar o cabelo! E depois passamos à manicura e à maquilhagem!- disse Lorena entusiasmada, olhando em volta, para as montras.

Lily, Jaci, Helen e Jessy reviraram os olhos e seguiram contrafeitas Lorena, pelas ruas quase desertas de Hogsmeade, até ao Salão de Beleza Princess, onde, de certeza, estariam todas as participantes do concurso, ou pelo menos a maioria.

- Bom-dia, meninas! O que desejam?- perguntou uma senhora de longos cabelos negros, sorrindo ao elas entrarem.

* * *

- Que horas são?- perguntou James, ansioso, pela décima nona vez. 

Encontravam-se encostados às portas de um enorme pavilhão, que fora alugado exclusivamente para se dar o concurso, esperando para entrar e arranjar os melhores lugares.

- Passou exactamente um minuto desde que me perguntastes o mesmo…- suspirou Remus, consultando o relógio de pulso.

- Ou seja, são 11.58…- disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Ou seja, faltam dois minutos para vermos as garotas em fato de banho!

* * *

- Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… Isto vai correr mal… 

- PARE, LILY! Vai me enlouquecer dessa maneira!- protestou Lorena, colocando o brinco numa das orelhas.- E Jessy pare de roer as unhas! Acabou de as arranjar! E Jaci, é quase meio-dia, e é favorável que te vás vestir imediatamente.

- Mas a Jessy está trancada no banheiro à quase uma hora!- replicou Jaci, apontando com um dedo para a porta.

Lorena suspirou irritada, levantando-se da cadeira, e dando passos fortes e audíveis.

- HELEN CARMILA LOVE! SAÍA IMEDIATAMENTE DESSE BANHEIRO SE NÃO QUER QUE ARROMBE ESSA PORTA E TE PUXE CÁ PARA FORA PELOS CABELOS, QUE CUSTARAM MUITOOOO A ARRANJAR!

Uns momentos em silêncio seguiram-se, até as garotas ouvirem o trinco da porta e verem a porta se abrir, deixando à vista uma Helen completamente diferente da que conheciam.

Helen nunca fora muito atraente. Apesar de ter um sorriso perfeito, nunca ligara muito à sua aparência. Mas, agora, com o cabelo castanho claro esticado, com algumas madeixas de um castanho mais escuro, brilhante, e sem os óculos que normalmente usava, Helen parecia realmente muito mais atraente.

- Uau, Helen… Tu estás…

- Linda!- disse Lorena, com um sorriso.- Quero ver a cara dos garotos quando fores para a passerelle! Vais parecer uma deusa!

Helen sorriu e engoliu em seco, olhando-se no espelho, olhando surpreendida para o seu reflexo.

- Isto vai correr mal…

- Não comeces com isso, também!

* * *

- Podem entrar ordenadamente e sem confusões!- disse um homem, vestido todo de negro, saindo pelas portas do pavilhão, fazendo os marotos quase caírem para trás. 

Com sorrisos no rosto, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter ajeitaram-se e entraram rapidamente. Sendo os primeiros no pavilhão, além dos júris que falavam entusiasmados numa bancada mais acima, os quatro sentaram-se mesmo à frente de uma enorme passerelle onde teriam a melhor vista de todas.

Olhando em volta, puderam constatar que o pavilhão tinha sido decorado em vários tons de verde e amarelo, com várias rosas brancas e amarelas presas aos bancos e à passerelle.

* * *

- As meninas com a idade entre os 14 e os 15 que se dirijam ao palco, se faz favor! O desfile começará dentro de cinco minutos.- uma voz fungosa de mulher ouviu-se no compartimento, fazendo elas congelarem. 

- Ainda não somos nós…- disse Lily, andando às voltas no compartimento.

- Acalma-te, Lily… Vai tudo correr bem!- disse Lorena, passando mais uma camada de brilho nos lábios da irmã.

- Esse concurso é uma parvoíce… E eu tenho a certeza que foram os marotos que nos aprontaram isto!- disse Lily, cada vez mais nervosa.

- Vais agradecer-lhes quando passares a primeira prova…- disse Lorena, rindo-se, ao mesmo tempo que limava as unhas de Jessy, pela trigésima vez.- Pare de roer as unhas Jessy, se não quer ficar sem elas! Já estou farta de fazer o feitiço do crescimento instantâneo!

- Mas estou tão nervosa…- disse ela, como forma de desculpa.

- Se quer roer qualquer coisa, roa um osso de cão e não as suas unhas!

* * *

- SEJAM BEM-VINDOS AO NOSSO CONCURSO DE NOVOS TALENTOS! CHAMO-ME BEN PARKER E SOU O VOSSO APRESENTADOR! ESTA TARDE PODERÃO DESFRUTAR DE UM DESFILE DE FATOS DE BANHO, DAS POSSÍVEIS CANDIDATAS À NOVA TENTAÇÃO NO MUNDO DA MÚSICA. QUE COMECE O ESPECTÁCULO! 

Todos aplaudiram, principalmente os marotos que assobiavam satisfeitos, quando uma fumaça começou a surgir pelas laterais da passerelle, de onde apareciam já as primeiras garotas.

* * *

- Onde está o crachá?- perguntou Lorena aflita, procurando debaixo de um monte de roupa, atirando com esta para tudo o que era sítio. 

- Preso ao tecido, Lorena…- disse Jessy, sentada num banco, limando as unhas.- Ao que parece está mais nervosa que nós…

- Eu? Impressão sua…- disse ela, dando um risinho sem graça e sentando-se num dos bancos do camarote.

Lily sorriu, juntamente com as amigas.

* * *

- E AGORA APRESENTANDO AS GAROTAS ENTRE OS 16 E 17 ANOS! QUE VENHAM ELAS!

* * *

- Oh não… Oh não… Oh não… Oh não… 

- Não comece de novo, Lily! Vai correr tudo bem!- disse Lorena, dando um sorriso confiante, fechando a porta do camarote e saindo para o corredor, completamente cheio de garotas nervosas e entusiasmadas, que as olharam com surpresa e admiração.

- Lorena! Lily! Não acredito! Vocês também vieram ao concurso?

Lily revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que o sorriso de Lorena desaparecia.

- Eliza Adams! Que surpresa vê-la aqui!- pelo rosto de Lily não pareceu estar muito surpreendida.

Eiza Adams era o género de garota que andava com todos e mais alguns e achava-se o centro do mundo. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul puro. Até que era muito atraente, mas dentro daquela cabeça deveriam boiar neurónios esmagados, como Jaci dizia, mas que Helen discordava, dizendo que Eliza tinha um sintoma raro de burrice natural, o que não agradava a alguns rapazes. É claro que os marotos não entravam nesses "alguns".

- É, não é!- disse ela com o seu habitual sorriso convencido e dando uma volta por si, perguntou: - Acham que estou bem?

- Claro que sim!- disse Jessy, sorrindo forçadamente.

- Ainda bem! Os marotos estão mesmo ali à frente do palco e não quero que eles pensem que estou mal vestida… Pensando bem, devia ter vestido o mesmo que vocês… Mas o desfile não era só de fatos de banho?

Lorena sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que Lily quase desmaiava ao ouvir pronunciar a palavra "marotos".

- Mudaram as regras à última da hora!

- Os marotos estão ali?- desesperou ela.

- Acalme-se, Lily, por favor! Lembre-se que tem que parecer uma gata, garota!

- Miau…- emitiu Lily, sem entusiasmo.

- Meninas com 16 anos, dirijam-se ao palco! Ao ouvirem a música, entrem para a passerelle e façam a vossa magia!- ouviu-se a voz da mulher, mais uma vez.

- É agora ou nunca!- murmuraram algumas ao passar por elas.

- Depois somos nós…- murmurou Jessy, levando a mão à boca, mas foi impedida por Lorena.

- Pára, Jessy! Estás fofa, querida e sexy e se queres arranjar um namorado parecido contigo é melhor começares por não roer as unhas! Eu não te disse para arranjares um osso? E onde está a Jaci e a Helen?

- Eu estou aqui…- disse Helen, saindo de um compartimento, ajeitando o crachá que indicava o número 68.

- Então, onde está a Jaci?- perguntou Lorena olhando em volta.

- Acho que sei o que se passou…- disse Lily, controlando-se para não se rir, olhando para os crachás das amigas.

- O quê?- perguntou Lorena, colocando as mãos nas ancas.

- Bem… A Jessy é o número 67, a Helen o 68, tu o 70 e eu o 71… Imagina com que número ficou a Jaci?- perguntou Lily, fazendo Jessy corar e Lorena sorrir perversamente.

- Não me importo nada se ela quiser trocar de número… Vai chamar a atenção…- riu-se ela.- JACI! APARECE IMEDIATAMENTE, SE NÃO ME QUER VER REALMENTE IRRITADA!

Bufando, Jaci apareceu por detrás de uma cortinas.

- Eu não ponho esse maldito crachá! Tinha logo que me calhar este… este número!

- Querida, isso não é só um número… é uma posição de…

- LORENA!

- O.K.! Não digo mais nada!- disse Lorena, rendendo-se a mais uma gargalhada.

- Meninas com 17 anos, preparem-se!

* * *

- É agora!- disse James, vendo a última garota com 16 anos desaparecer do palco. 

- Não é por nada, mas quero ver quem vai ficar com o número 69!- disse Sirius, perdendo-se de riso, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Remus.

- E de certeza que vai calhar a uma das garotas…- disse James.- Esta aqui era o número 53.

- Eu aposto que vai calhar a Lorena!- disse Sirius.

- E eu a Lily!- sorriu James, marotamente.

Os dois olharam para Peter e Remus que se mantinham em silêncio.

- O.K.! Ahh…- pensou Remus.- Helen!

- Eliza! Eliza!- exclamou Peter, eufórico.

- Não, Peter! Você só pode escolher ou a Jessy ou a Jaci!- disse Sirius.

- Não é isso! Já estão a desfilar!- disse Peter.

James e Sirius olharam para a passerelle.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Eliza andava ao ritmo da música, fazendo os seus cabelos loiros, perfeitamente penteados, ondularem atrás de si. Usava um fato de banho rosa muito claro, com vários pormenores de borboletas brancas, muito bonitas. Nos seus pés, usava um sapato de salto alto rosa, com muitos brilhantes prateados. Todos os garotos da sala assobiaram em aprovação, ao verem o corpo com curvas bem acentuadas da garota.

- Se essa garota está dessa maneira, imagina como estarão as outras…- disse James, ao que Sirius assentiu.

Após terem passado mais doze garotas, apareceu uma com cabelos castanhos-escuros, presos elegantemente no cimo da nuca, usando um fato de banho muito mais arrojado que as outras, de um amarelo pálido, com pequenas flores castanhas. Ao chegar à frente da passerelle, deixou cair um bilhetinho, piscando o olho a James.

- Mais um encontro?- perguntou Sirius, rindo-se, debruçando-se para ler o pedaço de pergaminho.- A ruiva não vai gostar nada!

Então, a música parou.

- O que se passa?- perguntou Remus, olhando em volta.

- Achas que a ruiva ouviu?- perguntou Sirius, olhando em volta, ao ver as luzes apagarem-se também.

Outra música diferente começou a tocar.

* * *

- Hora do show meninas!- disse Lorena.

* * *

(Shaggy - Hey Sexy Lady)

Apenas as luzes da passerelle estavam acesas. Um vulto aparecera num fundo da passerelle.

_Sexy...  
Hot...  
I love your style girl...  
Put it on me...  
Brian and Tony Gold let the ladies know  
They got it goin on  
Uh!  
Shaggy!  
_

- Hey… Não é a Jessy?- perguntou Remus, escancarando a boca ao ver a garota a andar sensualmente pela passerelle.

_Hey sexy lady  
I like your flow  
Your body's bangin  
Out of controoooooool! (Uh!)  
You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!_

Os seus cabelos loiros estavam presos no cimo da nuca, caindo em caracóis largos e perfeitos até aos ombros. A sombra brilhante fazia os seus olhos cor de mel sobressaírem, estando delineados com um risco fino preto. O uso do rímel fizera as suas pestanas já reviradas parecerem ainda mais longas.

Mas não foi apenas isso que surpreenderam os marotos. A garota usava um biquini azul, muito simples, com pormenores a prateado, o que, segundo as normas, era proibido. Usava umas sandálias de salto alto brancas. Ao chegar ao pé dos marotos, baixou-se elegantemente, deixando todos os rapazes da sala ficarem embasbacados e quase babando.

- Ainda não viram nada…- disse Jessy, numa voz sexy, sorrindo aos marotos.

Então, por detrás delas apareceram Helen e Jaci, que fizeram os rapazes assobiarem em aprovação e aplaudirem.

_Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and  
My size ain't small it's tall and catch a glimpes her clothes be fallin  
Her neighbor's callin bawlin all this noise is so appallin  
They must believe we're brawlin headboards band till early mornin_

Helen estava muito atraente, o que os marotos não esperavam. Usava um biquini em tons de azul e com pormenores dourados e carregava o seu sorriso perfeito. Usava umas sandálias azuis, com brilhantes dourados, e no rosto aplicara uma maquilhagem muito suave.

Já, Jaci, usava um biquini minúsculo, em vários tons de cor de laranja, com vários bordados de um castanho claro. Calçava umas sandálias de salto alto castanhas. Os cabelos negros curtos estavam soltos e em pequenas ondulações.

Sorriram ao ver os marotos, a babarem, olhando-as embasbacados.

_Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow  
Your body's bangin (Yo)  
Out of controoooooool! (A big tune)  
You put it on me (Uh!)) ceiling to floor (Ceiling to floor baby)  
Only you can make me (Uh) scream and beg for moooooore!_

- Belisquem-me… Acho que estou no paraíso e sou demasiado novo para estar morto…- murmurou Sirius, abrindo mais ainda a boca, se era possível, ao ver mais duas garotas entrarem na passarelle: Lily e Lorena.

_I was her father's choosin, performance left her snoozin  
Rug burns her knees we're bruised and, she's hooked ain't no refusin_

Lado a lado, Lily e Lorena, com sorrisos atrevidos e sensuais nos rostos, andavam pela passerelle, em passos felinos e com as mãos nas ancas definidas.

Lily usava um biquini minúsculo em vários tons de verde que se degradavam pouco a pouco, o que deixava o seu decote sobressair.

- Oh, mãezinha…- murmurou James, segurando-se à cadeira para não saltar.

_I knew it all along (Uh!) she was the perfect one (What!)  
She really put it on (On me) I had to write a songHey sexy lady (She's drivin me nuts) I like your flow (Uh! Uh!)  
Your body's bangin (Sexy Lady) out of controoooooool! (Sweet and nice)  
You put it on me (You know you got that figure) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me (Wow) scream and beg for moooooore!_

Lily tinha a pele levemente bronzeada e com alguns brilhantes dourados. Usava umas sandálias de salto alto douradas, com finas fitas que se enrolavam na perna até ao joelho. Os seus cabelos de um ruivo brilhante esvoaçavam atrás de si.

Lorena usava um biquini branco, com um decote pouco maior do que o de Lily, que deixava transparecer a sua pele morena, com pormenores pretos. Usava umas sandálias de salto alto pretas, que, tal como as de Lily, tinham fitas que se enrolavam na perna até ao joelho.

_Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on  
Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on_

Chegando-se à frente da passerelle, colocaram-se ao lado das amigas. Descendo sensualmente, tiraram cada uma, uma rosa branca das partes laterais da passerelle, e dando um beijo nelas, atiraram para o colo dos marotos, que suavam por completo.

_Gal your extra sexy like (Whoa) and you make me wanna say (Hi)  
And you shake you shake your thong (Low)  
Gal you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)  
Gal I like the way how you (Flow) everytime you pass me (By)  
Gal you wiggly jiggly and (Oh) and you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow (Whaddat)  
Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!  
You put it on me (Put it on me baby) ceiling to floor (Uh!)  
Only you can make me (Only you) scream and beg for moooooore!_

Com sorrisos sensuais, viraram-lhes as costas e saíram do palco, deixando os garotos a aplaudirem e a assobiarem.

_Uh, moist, ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_

* * *

_

**Resposta às reviews!**

**jehssik:** Oi! Desculpe a demora... Nós estamos mesmo num caos por causa dos exames e outras coisas... Mas aqui está mais um capítulo e esperamos que goste e deixe review! E adoramos saber que se divertiu muito com a detenção daqueles dois! E acredite... Haverá muitas mais!Bjx!

**k3nsh1n1589:** Não... Infelizmente não podemos matar aquela... coisa! Mas podemos fazê-lo sofrer como viu nesse capítulo e verá a partir deste, porque a Bibi teve esta feliz ideia! E quantoà parte da detenção em que o Sirius falou aqueles nomes todos, vai haver muitas mais partes destas, que vão irritar muitoooooo a Lorena! Continue mandando review! Bjx!

**Luuh Potter:** Ama? Ela ama Bibi! Não chore Lili, sabemos que é muito sensível... Eu não sou sensível! Exactamente o que leu! Dez minutos! E essas amigas não vão poupar a pobre da Lily até ela admitir que ama aquele maroto! Bjx!

**Belle Potter:** Oi! Achou legal? Que bom! Continue deixando reviews, por favor! Bjx!

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** Amou a Jaci? Ela agradece! E nóis também que inventamos ela, mas pronto! Continue deixando reviews! Bjx!

**Nanda22:** Não somos malvados... Os professores são! Rsrsrs... Aqui está mais um capítulo... Esperemos que goste! Bjx!

* * *

Agora para vos deixar cheiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss de curiosidade decidimos colocar aqui o nome do próximo capítulo e uma parte dele!

Próximo Capítulo:** "Coelhinhas e Diabinhos"**

_"- De qualquer das maneiras, não vamos conseguir máscara até hoje à noite, Jessy…- disse ela. _

_- Ah isso é que vamos…- disse Jessy, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.- Lembra-se daquelas máscaras que fizemos a alguns anos atrás para pregarmos uma partida aos marotos, mas que nunca chegámos a utilizar?" _


End file.
